


full sway

by orca_mandaeru



Series: nct rarepair hell [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Johnny, Rimming, alpha donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: There's a lot of things Johnny never expected to happen. Him being an omega, Donghyuck being an alpha, falling in love with Donghyuck, just to name a few.





	full sway

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my series of short oneshots for nct ships with under 100 works in the ao3 tag!
> 
> i.... do not know how this happened

Lee Donghyuck always gets what he wants. But it wasn't like he didn't work for what he got. He was doggedly stubborn, too smart for his own good, and once he got his teeth into something he didn't let go until he was satisfied. 

Johnny had known this since Donghyuck was only his best friend's annoying little brother and not his annoying boyfriend.

Back then, neither of them or Taeyong had presented, all crowding into Taeyong's bedroom to laze away the summers in between the stress of high school. Well, more like Johnny and Taeyong hung out, and Donghyuck barged his way in to whatever they were doing like the young teenager he was. Taeyong had half-heartedly tried to ban him, but Donghyuck really did always get what he wanted. 

And so he became a permanent fixture in Johnny's high school life, until suddenly he wasn't. Until Johnny barely caught a glimpse of him once a month. He didn't know it then, but Donghyuck was already setting his sights on something else he wanted, Johnny himself.

Johnny didn’t have the opportunity to learn that, though, because he and taeyong left for college shortly after.

College was such an intense whirlwind that Johnny basically forgot all about his best friend's little brother. He was too busy trying not to drown under the weight of schoolwork, his intensifying relationship with Taeyong, and his worry about not having presented yet despite being well past age. The last thing he didn't have to worry about for long, since he presented in junior year. 

Johnny should have known better than to trust in fate like that, but he had always assumed, throughout his whole life, that he would be an alpha. He kinda ticked off all the boxes of stereotypes; large, tall, a natural leader. Maybe he would be a beta, he had occasionally thought. That would be nice, having more of a free life without the bother of heats or ruts.

No, Johnny wasn't either of those. He was an omega. His first heat hit him like a speeding train, leaving him absolutely devastated for nearly a week with no prior warning or preparation. It was hard, made harder by the embarrassment that he had never even considered that he might present as an omega, that he didn't even know the first thing to do with himself. At least he had Taeyong. They had always been extremely close, more than that, but this brought them even closer. Taeyong had helped Johnny through the second half of his heat, with gentle hands and soothing words.

It took a couple years for him to get used to it, the way scents affected him differently now. But he could handle it. 

What he couldn't handle was Donghyuck showing up again, a completely different person. Gone was the annoying, clumsy teenager that Johnny remembered. Now he was a newly presented alpha, smelling like heaven and laden with easy confidence.

Anyway, very long story full of denial and tension short, they were together now. Johnny knows him now, knows there's so much to him, adores all those parts of him.

So when Donghyuck looked up at him with those wheedling eyes and said "Johnny, I want to try something," he knew he could never refuse. He’s having nagging thoughts of tapping out, now that he's laid out against their bed naked, one pillow stuck under his hips and burying his face into the one in between his arms. Donghyuck is kneeling between his legs behind him, humming under his breath as he strokes lightly over the warm skin of Johnny's back. "Relax, Johnny. You trust me, don't you?"

And that's the thing, Johnny does trust Donghyuck. His methods may be chaotic sometimes, but he always knew what lines not to cross. But this is just weird, for some reason. Maybe a combination of the years he has over him, his lingering expectations of being an alpha and whatever else was what made this so odd. 

There was a comfortable dynamic they had fallen into before the start of their relationship. Johnny was older, wiser, naturally fell into a position of control, and that conveyed over into sex. 

Johnny had never had a problem with being on the receiving end in previous relationships, like with Jaehyun. But right now, hot tingles of embarrassment are running down his spine as Donghyuck's breath ghosts over the small of his back.

Again, he can't refuse Donghyuck anything. So all he does is bury his face into his pillow, cheeks burning at the way he feels so incredibly exposed to the alpha's hungry eyes. If they got on with it the embarrassment would be easier to deal with, but of course Donghyuck is drawing it out. For all his intensity when pursuing something, he seems to have too much patience when he gets it. 

His hands have been resting on Johnny's asscheeks, massaging the flesh infuriatingly slowly. Johnny thinks he can hear the triumphant smirk on his face, can hear his stupid pride that Johnny, who's always been taller, stronger, older then him, is at his mercy now.

Johnny wants to say something, diffuse the tension stretched taut across the silent air, but he can't seem to pry his mouth open. Donghyuck's alpha scent is spiking with his high of control, overwhelming his nose and seeping into his brain. Donghyuck smells like the burning sunshine of a summer day, warm and earthy and dangerous. 

He scoots closer, hands gently spreading the omega’s cheeks apart. Johnny closes his eyes as his face burns, legs shifting on the bed in an unconscious effort to close them and cover himself in some way. Donghyuck tuts and wedges himself closer, spreads Johnny's legs farther. 

"Johnny," he singsongs, and Johnny clenches his teeth so he won't snap at him out of frustration. "Why are you so embarrassed? Just enjoy this." And with that he dips down, drags the flat of his tongue over Johnny's hole. His legs squeeze around Donghyuck's body between them, body tensing at the sudden sensation, hands clenching. He hasn’t done this in so long, and the knowledge that it's Donghyuck, the infuriating alpha he loves, with his tongue on his ass is electrifying. 

Donghyuck pulls back briefly and smacks his lips loudly, making an appraising noise. Fuck. It doesn't matter that some part of Johnny is still rebelling against this. This is fucking hot. Who knew he would be kinda into humiliation. Out of his control, he can feel his pheromones spike, the sharp scent of his slick starting to hit the air.

Donghyuck smells it too, throws back his head and laughs. Johnny finally manages to raise his head from the pillow, twists his head to glare behind him. He's lost his footing, and Donghyuck is gleeful that he's the reason. "Be good for your alpha, omega." He's obviously joking, but Johnny's head drops back down into the pillow and he flat-out whines. "Oh?" Donghyuck says, terribly delighted. Johnny wants to die. This just has to be hard for him, doesn't it.

Donghyuck leans back in, swirls his tongue over Johnny's hole and dips inside, getting a taste of the clear slick just starting to drip out of him. He shoves his tongue in deep to taste it, pulling back to hungrily lick at his rim. Now that the dam's been broken Johnny can't stop mooaning, burying his face into his pillow and mouthing at the fabric to try and dampen the intensity of the sensations overtaking him. Donghyuck is going at him like a starving man, wet lips mouthing at the sensitive skin of his perineum before shoving his tongue back inside of him. 

He's really starting to leak now, the sharp tang of his slick clogging the air. Johnny bites his lip and his legs squeeze around Donghyuck's torso, just letting the sweet pleasure get to his head, every ounce of shame slipping away. His hair is starting to stick with sweat as he tentatively grinds back onto the hot tongue.

Donghyuck pulls back with a filthy wet sound, two fingers coming up to rub through the mess of slick and spit leaking out of Johnny's asshole. It's so easy for him to slip them in, roughly shoving them in to the knuckles. Johnny clenches around them, another muffled low whine falling out of his mouth. With his other hand, he rubs lightly over the muscle of his thick thigh, sighs condescendingly. "Oh, Johnny, look at how beautiful you are like this. You should let me take care of you more often." 

Johnny mutters something unintelligible, his voice petering off in a surprised squeak as Donghyuck's fingertips press against his prostate. He pushes into it hungrily, trying to get more of that stimulation. Donghyuck does what he wants for once, rubbing in agonizingly slow circles around that spot that’s starting to turn Johnny's brain to mush. It's embarrasing how much slick is leaking out of him from just this, but fuck this is a lot for him. 

Donghyuck shifts to get more comfortable. His aroused alpha scent hangs in the air, but his focus is laser pointed on Johnny. His voice is so warm, the nasal note of it soothing in its familiarity. The way his nails are digging into Johnny's thigh contrasts with the gentle but intense movement of his fingers. Heat gathers slowly but surely, spreading through Johnny's body. 

Instead of moving faster, pressing harder to push Johnny over the edge, Donghyuck just keeps up the same infuriatingly steady pace. The build is so slow that Johnny feels like he's about to cum at least three times but it never comes, only building higher and coaxing more of his slick to spill out.

When it finally happens his brain is flooded but soft pleasure, and he can distantly feel himself tensing and whimpering pathetically. It lasts longer than he's felt in a long time, and when he comes down he can't even think, just lying relaxed and damp and content. Donghyuck slips his fingers out and wipes them on the sheets, sitting back and admiring his handiwork. He chuckles under his breath. "What is it Taeyong used to call you? Some daddy you look like now." 

And just like that the spell is broken and Johnny is mortified. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send ships or prompts on [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/orca_mandaeru)  
> or  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)  
> 


End file.
